1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly, to a socket connector having leading-and-positioning arrangement within the passageway facilitating easy and reliable interconnection between a pin leg from a CPU and a contact arranged within the passageway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TW patent No. 444944 issued to Mchugh on Jul. 1, 2001, discloses a conventional socket connector as shown in FIG. 9. The connector has an insulating housing 12′ with a plurality of terminals 218′ mounted therein. The insulating housing 12′ defines a plurality of receiving grooves 16′ therein and each receiving groove 16′ defines a pair of retaining passageways 26 at opposite sides thereof. Each terminal 218 comprises a mounting portion 222′ retained in the passageway 26, a pair of connecting portions 232′ extending from opposite edges of the mounting portion 222′ and perpendicular to the mounting portion 222′ and a pair of contacting arms 234′ extending face-to-face from the connecting portions 232′. The connecting portions 232′ and the contacting arms 234′ are exposed in the receiving groove 16′ and the contacting arms 234′ define a space therebetween for holding a mating pin of a CPU.
When the mating pin is inserted into the receiving groove 16′, the contacting arms 234 clip and electrically contact with the mating pin. However, the opposing contacting arms 234 may not provide a steadily connecting effect and the configuration of the terminals 218 are complex and not advantage for manufacturing. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.